Electrical switches are used to deliver electrical power to various loads, such as circuit panels or other power delivery systems, air conditioning units, or the like. Because of the large currents that may flow through such switches, the switches typically are designed so that they cannot be partially opened or closed. Partially opening a switch can result in arcing and switch damage, and may be a fire hazard.
Mechanisms for ensuring switches are not partially opened or partially closed add complexity and costs to switch designs. As such, methods and apparatus for reducing the complexity and cost of switch designs are desirable.